


Liar

by maq_moon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maq_moon/pseuds/maq_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When is lying the right thing to do?  A short blurb done for an ATLA Land challenge some time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

I get no money from this; standard Disclaimers Apply. 

Liar ~ Throat Chakra

She was going to lie.

She didn't want to have to do it, but he'd backed her into a corner. Gran-Gran had taught her that lying was impractical. Lies twisted circles around circles and ended up strangling all involved. Living in such a small community, complete honesty and trust were necessary. So she'd promised never to lie.

Some promises have to be broken. Gran-Gran had also taught her that. If someone made you promise to keep a harmful secret, it was okay to tell; it was the right thing to do. She'd always tried to do the right thing by everyone, tried to make everyone happy. With all the brothers and daddies gone off to war, happiness was scarce at the South Pole, and she vowed to bring as much as she could to anyone who needed it. He needed it now.

He deserved it, too. He'd worked so very hard to replace chaos with order, mistrust with trust, and hatred with love. He never came out and said it, but he needed her help in order to be happy. It was almost a sick dependency, something that made you want to cry for both parties: one for not having enough happiness and the other not having enough happiness to give while retaining some for herself.

That had been her role ever since her mother had died. She was a giver. She had to lie now, in order to give the young Avatar what he so desperately craved.

Taking a shaky breath that she knew would bring forth a monumental untruth, she replied, "I love you too, Aang."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Kataangers, get mad. The Ship Wars are over and we all know how the series ended. This is what I think of canon :P


End file.
